Inside Out
by taboo 09
Summary: AU. Naruto's childhood and mutual friend Sasuke comes back after 3 years. But Naruto secretly doesn't want him back anymore, after moving on about the past. And now, Sasuke not only has to deal with Naruto but also Naruto's new best friend Gaara...
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscing Yesterday

Before you proceed to read, please keep in mind that this is YAOI/shounen-ai...don't know? don't read.okay, okay...this fic is strictly not suitable for the not-so-open minded readers out there, well let's not beat around the bush...this fic contains some adult activities,ok? and to those who knew and is interested...go on and read but don't blame me if you get a nose bleed. please don't hit me back with an insult or insulting criticisms as much as possible, just pass me your consideration and that I might appreciate it. maraming salamat po--I mean, thank you very much.

"Inside out"  
by: solstice rhapsody 09

Warning: I guess chara's OOC-ness, language, yaoi/shounen-ai, blah blah blah.

Disclaimer: This fic is MINE, the plot is also MINE, the characters are also MINE, bwahahahahahaha- ok, reality check, the original ain't mine. BUT, this Naruto here belongs to- Sasuke?

Chapter 1: "Reminiscing yesterday"

The humid atmosphere has just began, the hot sun pressing its heat upon the hectic people has made it's way of recognizing the start of summer time. fans swinging back and fort, the smell of beaches are near ones minds, the low buzz of insects flitting over the flowers and over the trees- seasons really mades it's way of welcoming itself.

I slowly arched my way to my small home until my front door clasped within the thick walls were already blocking my view, upon walking and my mind occupied by my missing keys, I turned elsewhere to face my 'welcome' mat an express mail. I slowly opened the letter and unfold the paper, I recognize the handwriting and hesitated if I should continue reading it. I decided yes, I should read it, afterall, who knows it might be important. I was halfway finished when suddenly, at the very end of the letter says something that made my world stopped for a split second, and as the letter touches the very firm surface my feet stoods to, the memories were flashing back to me. Like hell, it was just like yesterday we were laughing for some pointless jokes and do what ordinary kids do. And now...now it's 3 years past those childhood times I've been reminiscing everytime he suddenly pops out of my head from nowhere. I guess I miss him too, well I was in sort of denial that I did-but I just can't cheat myself, can't I?

"Naruto, what now?" the blond boy asks himself as he picks the paper from the floor and headed towards the front door of his small apartment. He undid his shoes and walked across the dinette, search for a ramen and started pouring hot water from the cup and placed it in the table. till then, Naruto sat in one of the chairs beside the table, "Tommorow? coming back..." Naruto contemplated as he was starting to reread the letter again.

"Naruto, hey, it's Sasuke here again. your ignoring my calls, what's the matter, did something happened over there? And yeah, who's the guy who answered the phone last time? Sorry, if I'm to nosy- Well, hell it doesn't matter if I am. Anyways, I've been doing good here, everything's fine. how 'bout you? school? are you taking good care of yourself?...it's not like me asking too much, am I? it's just that, I'm not there to see things for myself. you aren't answering the phone, no letters, no e-mails, no nothing. I've been thinking lately if you were ignoring me, were you?"

And the letter goes on, until Naruto reads the last paragraph of the said letter that Sasuke sent.

"It's almost summer, school is almost over. I've told you before that I can't come over there and visit you because my parents, even onisan isn't available to accompany me when I go back. Point is, my brother told me that he'll be going along with me if I wanted to have a vacation back home, but he said he'll be leaving as soon as the day after, I guess my brother is just too busy to spend vacation with me. Sooo, I'm coming back next week friday morning, meet me at the airport at 11:00am. I'll see you there.  
P.S.: Don't you even dare not show up Naruto!

Sasuke"

Naruto fold the letter and sigh. Sasuke's noticed the fact that Naruto was ignoring him for the past 2 weeks these summer, Naruto didn't like answering the phone whenever the caller I.D. is Sasuke's number abroad, he didn't open e-mails that came from Sasuke and hardly sent back letters. Naruto didn't wanted to hear Sasuke's voice on the phone coz it only makes him feel alone; well, Naruto does sometimes get to answer some of Sasuke's phone calls-that is when Sasuke uses another number or whenever he uses phone booths. doesn't read any of Sasuke's e-mails coz it makes him feel very distant from him-makes him miss Sasuke more. So to be able to repress all the feelings he's been feeling up until now from the day Sasuke went away to study abroad 3 years from now, Naruto decided to start ignore him. Glancing at the wall clock, it read 7:35pm, then on the calendar-'thursday'. 'Shoot,that's tommorow morning! why the hell is this letter so late!' Naruto thought, 'okay, reality check- it's actually an express mail, and I hardly read any of Sasuke's letters-that is except for this one. but it doesn't change the situation. god, what the hell am I to do?'

Naruto set the letter aside and took the ramen. he sat quietly and thought about tonight, damn, it was pretty shocking. He sat dumbfoundedly on his chair waiting for nothing.

"Of course, I had to show up or else he's really going to think that I'm really (which is true to fact)ignoring him," Naruto thought, starting to eat his ramen, "but, what should I say or even do when I already came face to face with Sasuke?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke checked his luggage thrice just to make sure he didn't missed anything else, after delving onto his things, he was finally satisfied. "what should I say when I finally see Naruto again"  
He sat on the bedleg and clutch on to the soft bed sheets staring to the concrete walls of his room.

Maybe say 'hello' or 'hi'...that would do, but...is it enough? Childhood years just seems so distant,we're both 16 now and we we're just 12 when he told me those things...but the memories seemingly still looks fresh to me...

flashback  
"Neh, Naruto," a raven haired teenager glanced at his side, intently looking at a sun-kissed tan skinned, blond boy. "Yeah?" Naruto replied, giving back a questioned look after watching their feet gently resting along with the running water of the side of the stream. "I've...been wanting to say something to you," Sasuke trailed off.

"What?" Naruto asked excitedly, looking at his friend.

"uhm,Naruto...I really- really like you" Sasuke lowered his head until his bangs already hid the emotions seen in his eyes.

"I like you too!" Naruto chirp happily, beaming an innocent smile.

"No, it's not that...what I mean is-" Sasuke paused and locked his eyes to Naruto, "what I mean is..." then abruptly took hold of Naruto's right hand, "-just..." Sasuke trailed off and slowly, slowly caught Naruto's lips. Pressing his lips unto Naruto's soft warm ones gave jolts of sensual feelings flooding Sasuke's whole body. For a minute, the kiss lasted, until Naruto slipped his hands away from Sasuke's hold and quickly draw back from him, "What...was that for?" Naruto lowered his head looking away and hiding his shock.

"I like you...more than being just friends" Sasuke confessed, regreting the way Naruto reacted; though he really can't blame him by doing so.

"I...Sasuke, I..." Naruto looked up at him, he didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what to do.

"You don't have to say anything, it's okay" Sasuke stated. He held Naruto's hands once again and Naruto not budging at all, Sasuke suddenly felt a pang stabbed the hell out of his heart;Naruto was trembling. Sasuke felt it from his hands, "why would Naruto tremble? does that mean he's afraid...of what I said or what I did?" Sasuke asks himself, still feeling the ache inside his heart.

"Naruto, would you want me to-" Sasuke was going to ask Naruto if he wants him to accompany him(Naruto) to go home already, but his words were abruptly cut.

"Sasuke, let's stay friends, neh?" Naruto uttered, putting up a faint smile.

It felt like Sasuke's heart was torn to pieces. "I see..." Sasuke answered, swallowing the evident pain.

end of flashback

"I remembered," Sasuke whispered, tracing his lips while his head hits the bed,"I felt depressed." Sasuke closed his eyes and reminisce some more, "I thought everything was going to end right then and there," he thought to himself, "but it was funny how things went on, it was a good thing I was persistent and very eager...eventually he'd let me kiss him without too much hesitation."

Sasuke didn't just gave up on that very day, persuation did made it's way on bugging Naruto every other day he is with Sasuke, until he'd eventually had to give in Sasuke's wants. But giving in Sasuke's craving was neither good nor bad, the streamside incident was just a timid one, but by knowing that he's sure of Naruto upon the later days, Sasuke made it more bold and daring. Their second encounter was actually inside a small toilet in their school wherein classes were still going on, eventually Naruto had to stop Sasuke from kissing him longer because the teachers or even their classmates might notice their absence inside the class. It was as if everyday Sasuke persuades him or even seduce him to have some 'kissing sessions'...and it was everywhere, the clinic, the school's rooftop, inside the school, even in Sasuke's couch, kitchen, bathroom, dining room, fire place, attic and other daring places except for Naruto's place that is.

Sasuke was a smart ass, he'd do his plans to Naruto sequentially. At first, everything was just all about kissing but later on there were gropings and fondling and caressing and all types of seducing. well, a seme like Sasuke will do anything just to get what he wants...even if it means seducing the uke.

Sasuke could almost feel himself smirking slightly while the memories floods back to him.

(another) flasback  
Another year passed after the 'Sasuke-confession incident'. Sasuke and Naruto were just back to being normal friends except for the fact that Sasuke does more kissings with Naruto.

"Oi, Sasuke...why did you lock the door?" Naruto asks as he sits down to the bedside, eyes roaming around the spacious room, "I thought we were just going to get the photo album you were saying a while ago" Naruto's eyebrows twitched at the thought of what might just happen after seeing Sasuke locked the bedroom door.

Sasuke turns around and smirks slowly walking towards his place.

Naruto's heart drops to the floor, "Seriously, Sasuke...you're not planning on raping me, right?"

"Oh, no. I'm not going to do that, Naruto." Sasuke still wearing the smirk, slowly sitting next to Naruto's side.

"Oh, god. what a relief, whew!" Naruto sighs and washes away the bad thoughts, "I thought you're going to-"

"Just a make out session, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Shit."

Sasuke didn't give Naruto any time to scream, react or even do what a panicked boy would do. He started kissing Naruto abruptly, of coarse Naruto protested, but Sasuke pulled Naruto to lie in the bed and lock him with Sasuke's tight grip. Naruto was screaming inside Sasuke's lips as he pushes his tounge inside begging entrance to the blonde's warm mouth, Sasuke eventually got entrance and do what his tounge's supposed to do. Naruto became more protesting but it only sounded like Naruto was moaning making Sasuke hard.

Naruto was shock when Sasuke slowly rubbed his arousal to Naruto's right hip. Sasuke became more arouse as Naruto moved his legs protesting to his aggressive gestures but it's purpose turned Sasuke more provoking.

"Hn..." Sasuke moaned as he goes down to Naruto's neck, holding him more tighter.

"SASUKE! stop it, what are you doing! it's tickling me!" Naruto screamed.

"Daijobu...it's going to be fun, just enjoy it" Sasuke replied sounding cocky, as he starts his plan on 'marking' Naruto for a few days, slowly sucking in the soft skin on Naruto's neck and repeating it a few more times causing a hickey.

"Sasuke, you bastard! let me go, if you're not going to let me, I'm going to scream!"

"My room is sound proof" Sasuke simply replied.

"You lecher! let me go!"

"Yeah, after I finish doing you off"

"No, I don't wanted to! SA-"

Naruto's words were cut off as Sasuke's hands were starting to fondle Naruto's 'below'.

"Ah-aaah! that's disgusting! Sasuke stop it! not there!"

Sasuke stopped the act but started pulling Naruto's pants and underwear. He let go of Naruto's grip, but as soon as Naruto's arms were free, Sasuke took hold of his legs and spread it.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Sasuke, you hentai! stop looking!" Naruto blushed as he tried pushing him, but damn, Sasuke was too strong. Even when Naruto was already trying to close his legs, Sasuke tightens his grip more on Naruto's hips.

"Now this is where the real pleasure starts" Sasuke smirked as he gets down to proceed to Naruto's crotch, "cum for me Naruto."

(O.K...you know what's gonna happen next, but if you don't know-just ask other smart-asses out there, surely they do know it...bwahahahahaha!)

"A-aaah, aah, ahh, ahh, ahh, aaaahh!" Naruto moans, he grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair and just watch him do the act, "SA-Sasuke...what are you...do-doing?" Naruto stutters, clutching on the bedsheets.

Sasuke just moaned, starting with the head by licking it and proceeding with the rest, as he starts getting faster until Naruto finally finds it pleasurable. Naruto grabs more of Sasuke's hair as he was going near his climax, "Sa-Sasuke...sasukeeeee! n-no, not not there!"

Sasuke got faster and faster, soon enough, Naruto reached his climax.

"aah ahh...aaaaahh, sas-sasuke...ah aaaaah aaaahh aaaaaaaahhh!"

Sasuke licked Naruto's mess and started staring at Naruto's flushed face, "Like it?"

Naruto was catching his breath as reality hits back to him, "you bastard, you said it was only a make out!"

end of flashback  
Sasuke smirked at the memory, as he repeats the last words he stated back inside his room with Naruto getting dressed after 'it' happened, "Naruto, I love you"

-to be continued-

onisan- big brother

Daijobu- something like "it'll be ok/fine"

hentai- "pervert"

A.N.:hehehehehe, sorry if the yaoi came in the very first chapter of this fic, also if it was fast phased...(but is there really something to be sorry about? ), don't expect much will also show up on the next chappie (coz I can't promise anything at all, but I'll try to work it out) sooo, please tell me what you think about my first SasuNaru fic, It would be a pleasure hearing your opinion/questions. The next chapter would be up next uhm, uh, er...as soon as I can!

---Author and chara's bonding session-  
Itachi: I thought I was appearing in the chappie...-glances at author-

solstice: ahehehehe, -drags Shisui from out of nowhere- here you go, keep this as an apology!

-Itachi and Shisui leaves-

Sasuke: More blowjobs with Naruto!

Naruto: -blushes- Urusai! you hentai! teme, curse you fucking author, why'd you make Sasuke a pervert! -points finger-

solstice: ma, ma...it's not like you didn't enjoy it...-runs behind Sasuke's back- right, Sasuke?right?

sasuke: -nods head & then whispers- I want more make out session with Naruto...

Naruto: -BIG, big nerve comes out from the forehead- fuck you both! I didn't say I like it one single bit and what proof there is that I enjoyed it!

Sasuke & solstice: you moaned.

Naruto: -sulks in a corner cursing- she hates me...teaming up with Sasuke-teme...

solstice: ma, ma...who told you I hate you? these is how I express love! -evil grins, masochist smile-

Naruto: Nani mo nai! I'm stuck with a pervert author and a lecher Sasuke...just wait when I get back at the both of you!


	2. Chapter 2: Rivals and Jealousy

"Inside out"  
by: solstice rhapsody 09

Warning: the usual...

Disclaimer: This fic is MINE, the plot is also MINE, the characters are also MINE, bwahahahahahaha- ok, reality check, the original ain't mine. BUT, this Naruto here belongs to- Sasuke?

'blah blah blah'- thoughts

Chapter 2: "Rivals and Jealousy"

"He's got to be kidding me..." An average height guy thought to himself looking at his cellphone checking the time, as he started walking away from where he seated waiting impatiently in the park, "it's already 12:00p.m. and he's still not here? I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him"  
-----------------------------------------  
Naruto seats from where he was waiting impatiently, tapping his fingers on his side. "He told me not to be late and he dares not come in time!" Naruto mumbles to himself, forming his hand into a ball of fist, "Or was he just joking about coming home?" he thought.

Hesitate, hesitate, hesitate, ignore the thought, hesi-okay damn it! I've had enough!

"Kuso...Sasuke-teme, curse you bastard!" Naruto screams inside as he started walking away from the big dome-wide like airport.

"Naruto!"

"what the fuck..." Naruto slowly turned his head, "Sa...suke?"

Naruto turned around to see no one but Sasuke standing afar from him waving a hand, carrying his luggage and staring back to his childhood friend (?).

"Naruto" the raven haired boy smirks seeing him pissed, "gomen...I was late."

"Sa...suke"

Sasuke wore a plain blue t-shirt with a symbol of a fan behind his back and also a plain pair of blue jeans. Naruto stand frozen from his spot not moving as Sasuke carries his bag and walk across his path.

"It's been a while" Sasuke uttered and gave Naruto a hug, as if welcoming himself. Naruto not giving any response to Sasuke's embrace.

"Yeah" Naruto can't help but to agree more, still passive and forgetting his anger a while ago, "where is your brother?" inquired the blond.

"Oh, him?" Sasuke replied, not letting go of Naruto, "Sudden change of plans, my brother was too busy."

"How are you suppose to return to your house now?"

"That's why you're here" the onyx eyed boy stated, giving a slight smile to his friend.

'I've had a bad feeling Sasuke planned this all along'

"You'll have to drive me to your apartment, Naruto" "I'll be staying for the night"

"what!"  
----------------------------------  
Naruto inserted his key to the front door of his apartment and unlocked it, Sasuke tugging along.

"where the hell did you go?" A red haired guy was leaning in the chair facing the door inches away with his cold emerald eyes fixed on Naruto.

"Nani?...how the hell did you manage to break in!" Naruto pointed histerically to the red haired guy.

"What do you mean manage to break in? I had a copy of your key. dumbass," he answered frowning a bit while crossing his legs.

"So you're Gaara?" Sasuke asked sternly, reminding of his presence.

Sharp glares were exchanged by Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto just frozen from the spot.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" Gaara stated, icy voice apparent.

"Ano...ehehehehehe, let's not start anything stupid" Naruto pleaded standing in between the two, getting to feel the tension from both Sasuke and Gaara.

Both boys shift glares to Naruto, giving him goosebumps all over.

"You didn't showed up?" Gaara stated almost hissing changing subjects as he stands from where he was sitting, looks almost seemingly smothering Naruto's air supply.

"Nani?" Naruto asked blinking twice, confused, "Nani mo nai?"

'I'm really gonna kill you' Gaara's glare says it all.

Naruto just sweat dropped.

"Seems like Naruto doesn't know anything you're saying" Sasuke smiled mockingly, putting his hands inside his pocket.

"If you don't get your empty skull from remembering-" Gaara's words were immidiately interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Oh, now I remember!" Naruto exclaimed, raising his pointer finger, "Gaara, gomen...I forgot about our date today" he continued, sweat dropping as he scratches the back of his head.

"What date!" Sasuke burst changing the once cool facial expression written on his face, making Naruto almost jump from his back.

"Sasuke...don't do that, you're scarying me" Naruto's eyebrow twitches giving a forced smile as he backs away a little from Sasuke and his almost murderous look.

"See what I'm talking about?" it was now Gaara's time to smirk, walking ahead facing Naruto's back as he places his arms around him. Naruto completely freaking out inside, sweat dropping incessantly, not moving one muscle because he might just know what might happen next.

"get.your.hands.off.him.NOW" Sasuke commanded sternly, a big nerve growing from his forehead.

Naruto didn't waited for Gaara to do so, he immidiately slipped from Gaara's arms and took Sasuke's luggage; hurriedly taking them beside his door outside his bedroom. And almost immidiately going back where he left off- from Sasuke and Gaara's seemingly brewing fight, he was about to stop the both from the scary glarings when Sasuke spoke.

"Are you living together?" Sasuke asked glowering almost wanting to doubt his question, air still thick from the tension.

Naruto's mouth started pouring out sands.

"Sort of" Gaara gave a smug smile as he leans back at the wall arms-crossed.

Naruto's jaw dropping to the floor and spurts out more sands.

After hearing it, Naruto freaked out and quickly came in the conversation, "Are you out of your mind!" he points his left pointer finger to Gaara, "what the hell are you thinking, we weren't living together!" and simultanuosly pointing his right pointer finger up and down to Sasuke.

Still, Naruto gets all the credits of being unheard, both Gaara and Sasuke revolving onto another universe.

"Will you just cut the crap, you're giving me migranes!" Naruto shouted angrily, "I get to fetch Sasuke from the airport that's why I didn't show up in our date-I didn't even remember we had one, and besides, it wasn't a date for Christ sake! and it's not like Gaara's living with me! he's my friend, not my boyfriend!" Naruto finishes, taking deep breathes.

"Good" Sasuke answers shifting his look to Naruto, "I don't like you keeping secrets from me." Leaving the both, Sasuke started walking ahead of the sala and peek inside Naruto's old apartment, 'Barely nothing was changed' he thought, turning around to look from where he left Gaara and Naruto.

"I'll be leaving then," Gaara motioned, standing near Naruto, "but you'll have to get back at me from not showing up earlier today" and kissed Naruto in the cheek, not leaving his eyes from where Sasuke stoods to.

Naruto's face turned a little shades of red but quickly recovered as Gaara leaves waving a hand and closes the door, as Naruto turns around to see an angry Sasuke throwing death glares at him.

"Ano, Sasuke, don't look at me like that" sweat dropping as Naruto's eyebrow twitches from fear.

Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to utter another word and quickly dragged Naruto's left arm, Sasuke scanned the whole apartment walking through the couch, kitchen, the bedroom and the rest, and there stopped in the couch and sat arms-crossed.

"Ano, Sasuke. are you mad or something?" Naruto attempted to asked.

"Why'd he kiss you?" Sasuke asked under his lowered head.

"I guess Gaara's just weird sometimes" Naruto answered scratching the back of his head.

"Why let him kiss you?"

"Coz I don't really mind" Naruto quickly answered exhausted already from questions, as if expecting Sasuke's question.

Sasuke now loses his temper as he stands right from where he sat down at, facing Naruto with an angered expression, "What do you mean I-don't-really-mind!"

"I've had lunch ready for today, why don't we eat it before it turns cold," Naruto just looking away from him.

He was already motioning to leave when Sasuke grabbed his right arm, "I'm still full, answer me first."

"Gaara's a friend, so what if he does kissed me a while ago?" Naruto replied, still looking away.

"How long have you been acquainted?" Sasuke asked, temper cooled down a bit.

"Last school year. 3 years ago," Naruto replied bitterly continuing, "when you left."

Up until now, even if Gaara made a good companion for Naruto for years, the happy memories of his childhood years he spent with Sasuke were still haunting him now and then. And the reality that bites him to realize that Sasuke wasn't there anymore and might as well not see him for the rest of his life made Naruto decide to just stop hoping from what was past and start keeping the friendship he newly found to not make the same mistakes that his former relationship had bought him.

"Do you...like him so much?" Sasuke asked once more, not really noticing Naruto's visible pain.

Naruto was shock from what was the least thing he would think, 'Is Sasuke jealous of Gaara?'

"Don't tell me...that you're jealous of him" Naruto spoke in a tone of ridicule as he looks for Sasuke's expression.

"Don't I?" Sasuke rhetorically spoke.

Naruto just looked up from Sasuke, not having the strenght to argue anymore, shifting his eyes on the nearby window sill, silence pierced the very room.

Sasuke won't make these easier for Naruto, won't he?

"why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"What?" confusion came in to Naruto's mind.

"What was Gaara doing late night in your apartment answering my phone call one night?"

"Gaara just felt like staying for a night that day"

"Then why'd he answer my call? were you ignoring me?"

"What? why would I?" Naruto almost feeling funnier within each moment passing by.

"Because you had your caller I.D. and you knew my number abroad"

Now that caught Naruto off guard. Sasuke already knew the answer, he was just waiting for Naruto to admit the truth and there asked the reason why. But Naruto was just too shock, he never even thought about the phone inside his room and the phone outside the room were seen when Sasuke came in dragging him a while ago.

"Was Gaara the reason?"

"No. it's not that...it's just that, I'm too busy these days"

"Busy of what? dating Gaara?"

"Sasuke, why do you keep on pressing it on Gaara? he wasn't even the reason!" Naruto yelled loud enough to reach Sasuke's questions.

"Then tell me, why?" Sasuke's voice was quite powerful and stern.

"I told you I was just too busy, why can't you just be contented with my answer?" Naruto repeated his answer looking down on the floor wishing the floor would open up and just swallow him, not wanting to see Sasuke's expression.

'Bacause you're lying, and I knew you are' Sasuke was supposed to say it, but something hold him back from saying it. Guess it might be Naruto's insistent answers on his question, 'maybe leave the subject for now and deal with it some other time.'

"Let's have lunch, I'm a bit hungry here." Naruto spoke, changing the subjects alone.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered almost silently.

Naruto headed across to the kitchen to warm up the food and Sasuke following, seated on one of the wooden chairs and asking Naruto to help but well, the blonde insisted on doing it. Afterall, Sasuke just recently came back after 3 years.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Legs crossed placed above the table, hands clamp staring from the long rectangular surface of the wooden table.  
Deep emerald eyes coated with fine thick charcoal like black eye liners, skin white dead like complexion that matches it's masterpiece sculptured edges of his face...and a seemingly scarlet blood-red chinese character of 'ai' or meaning 'love' tattooed above his left forehead matching it's red hair- the very Gaara.

"Naruto" was all the silent room heard echoed by the sound of Gaara's thoughts.

-To be continued-

A.N.: Don't worry, this is not a thing such as a cliff hanger...just giving Gaara credits and more appearance here, afterall, it's what the title says and almost the whole part of it was entirely taken by Naruto and Sasuke's conversation. Anyways, am I being too fast or do y'all want to keep it that way? tell me what you think...p waii! Gaara rocks!

------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto: -drags Gaara to Sasuke and author's place- Houra, houra Gaara...they bullied me last chappie!

Gaara: -stares at author and Sasuke-

solstice: Ano...Gaara-san, don't look at me like that...

-Gaara still glaring-

solstice: Ano...if you're going to kill me right now, I won't be able to write you kissing Naruto anymore...-sweat drop-

Naruto: You pervert! why are you tipping Gaara!you cheater, stop that!

Gaara: I won't kill you, I'll just beat you up...

Solstice: -runs to Sasuke- Waaii, Sasuke...Gaara's gonna beat me up, tasukete!

Sasuke: -cold shoulders- Why would I help you? you made Gaara kiss my Naruto...

Naruto: I'm not yours!

solstice: -Gaara glaring- onegai, I still want to live... if you spare me, I'll make a GaaNaru make out session! -pleads-

Naruto: kuso! I told you to stop tipping Gaara!

Gaara: I won't buy your cheap deal...-still glaring-

solstice: Okay, how 'bout I write a GaaNaru make out session right now?

Gaara: -thinking-

Naruto: I'll give you a kiss and you don't go listening to her!-kisses Gaara in the lips-

Gaara: -face all red-

Sasuke: -strangles author- you usuratongkachi! why didn't you stop them!

solstice: T.T somebody, anybody, tasukete...Sasuke's strangling meeeeee...!


	3. Chapter 3: While in your sleep

"Inside Out"

by: solstice rhapsody 09

Chapter 3: "While in your sleep"

warnings: usual...(soon there will be drama too, but it'll be sooooon) and oh yeah, some typos (my friend says so)

disclaimer: usual...

Sasuke told me he would be staying for the night but of course I know this guy, there is only two probable things that matches his words, either literally meant 'just' staying for 'this' night or it's either he'll be staying here as long as he wants and I can't get to say 'no' for it...it's not like he has rights on staying in my apartment, the reason is...probably I'm happy to see him too 'cause I really don't get to express what I feel for him, so if he'd stay that'd really make me glad. Sure do, I easily express my thoughts and feelings to anyone, if I'm angry then I'll be angry, if I'm pissed off it'll be obviously written already in my face and the rest of my emotions. But it's always different with Sasuke if we're talking about the more deeper feelings of mine, I feel like words won't reach what I meant.

Time has passed so slowly now, the night has set and the cold wind has become the ambience of my room, the breeze that carreses my face giving my skin a tingling sensation. I only had one bed, but I don't think it's okay if Sasuke and I are going to sleep in one bed. Now where the hell would Sasuke sleep? it's not like I have much choice...do I?

"Sasuke, you can sleep in the couch" Naruto said while he was fixing his bed.

Sasuke suddenly pop up from his back and plopped down on Naruto's small bed, "You're the one whose going to sleep in the couch" he uttered putting his arms above his head as he laid down.

Naruto's forehead suddenly bore a big throbbing nerve and his hands forming into a ball of fist, 'Sasuke's really testing my patience...kuso, I'm not approving to that' he thought to himself.

"Don't just stand there," Sasuke stated, "get out of the room, I'm sleeping."

"Nani! I'm not sleeping in the couch," Naruto exclaimed pointing his finger to Sasuke, "you're the one whose going to sleep outside!"

Suddenly, Naruto attacked Sasuke in the bed. Sasuke was surprised but with his fast reflexes, he manage to counter Naruto's approach and also managed to pin him in the bed.

"Kuso, let me go, let me go!" Naruto resisted trying to break free from Sasuke's strong hold of both of his hands pinned, "let go!" he screamed once more.

Sasuke not listening to his protest was just staring at Naruto, until Naruto went silent noticing how Sasuke was looking at him. 'What is he looking at?' Naruto thought to himself while blankly staring back at him. Silently, the world slow motioned and Sasuke closed his eyes as he gets near Naruto's face.

'Waaa! what is he gonna do!' Naruto screamed to himself not taking away his eyes on Sasuke.

Just a little bit more, just a little bit more!...and their lips were nearly going to meet.

Ringing, ringing, ringing...

Ringing and ringing...

And it kept ringing, kept on ringing Naruto's head..."Something's ringing!" Naruto said breaking the silence as he pushes Sasuke aside and ran outside the room.

'Saved by the ring' Naruto thought and sigh to himself as he picks up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke stood from where he was abruptly pushed by Naruto, he regained his balance and sat on the bedside clutching on the bedsheets, "Damn!" he whispered to himself and punched the bed heavily, "I was so near it!"

He took a pillow and didn't waited for another second to be wasted and walk past the bed looking for Naruto, wherein he did found the blonde sitting on the couch talking to the phone.

"Ah, yeah...tommorow? I'll try" Naruto spoke, "mm, yeah...I guess, but thanks for calling."

"what for?" Gaara spoke from the reciever.

"Ano...just happy that you called" Naruto cheerfully replied.

'And you saved me from almost getting smacked' Naruto added to himself.

"Miss me enough?" Gaara could almost feel himself smirking while teasing Naruto.

"I guess..." Naruto scratched the back of his head while smiling a bit riding Gaara's teases.

"Then say it"

"What? afraid of someone to hear you?" Gaara mockingly questioned, referring to Sasuke.

"What do you mean afraid of somebody to hear me?" Naruto mused not really getting what Gaara meant.

"Then say it" Gaara dared, "that is if you aren't really afraid of someone."

"okay, okay," Naruto uttered, "I miss you."

"What? I didn't hear you clearly" Gaara teased.

Naruto cleared his throat and spoke loudly, " I said, I miss you!"

"okay"

"What do you mean okay?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"See, I told you, you miss me so...you just can't bring to admit it yourself"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"I'll see you tommorow then, bye"

"yeah, bye"

Naruto put the phone back to it's place. Just as he was going to go back to his room he saw Sasuke with a pissed expression written on his face.

Sasuke didn't mean to eavesdrop but he just heard them while he was looking for Naruto and it really made him angry when he heard Naruto say 'I miss you' to Gaara, for him Naruto was so unfair...it was so unfair, he was out of town to study for three long years and he didn't even heard Naruto say those words to him- ever. And Gaara? hell, he just left in the morning and he couldn't even stand a day and already say 'I miss you'?

Sasuke almost wanted to rip the pillow he was clutching onto, "Nani?" Naruto asked innocently standing from where he seated. Sasuke threw the pillow, hitting Naruto's face hard.

"You can sleep in the couch" Sasuke hissed.

"Hey, what's your probem?" Naruto complained, taking the pillow from where it dropped.

Sasuke just ignored him and walk away from the room and headed to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto raced to his bedroom and followed him, "hey, what's with the sudden attitude?" Naruto asked not really knowing why Sasuke was so pissed.

Sasuke just plopped down in the bed and tried to sleep by closing his eyes. Naruto came to him and lightly pulling Sasuke's arm back and fort.

"Oi, Sasuke...what's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Go to sleep"

"But you're sleeping in my bed"

"Then get out"

'Kuso, Sasuke-teme...you're so moody' Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay, I'm sorry if ever I offended you for any reason" Naruto pleaded, "don't be angry anymore, pleeeease"

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto's puppy eyes pleading, "Hn..." he silently uttered.

Naruto smiled and laid down next to him. Sasuke was just surprised, "You're sleeping here?"

"Of course," Naruto replied tucking the shared blanket under him, "this is my bed after all."

"Fine" Sasuke mumbled.

The both had shut their eyes but they also knew that neither one of them could sleep, when Sasuke coudn't bear the silence anymore, he spoke, "so, where does that red-head sleeps?"

"Nani?" Naruto replied asking, knowing that Sasuke would speak too soon.

"That red head," Sasuke repeated, eyes still closed, "did he slept here when he answered my call one night?"

"He did slept here that night" Naruto replied, worries abided.

"Where?" came Sasuke's fast reply while his mind thinks of disturbing thoughts but quickly shrugged them off.

"Well," Naruto replied, "I usually put up a big futon in the living room and push the small coffee table aside and we both sleep there."

"You mean," Sasuke's forehead was already boring a big nerve, "sleeping in a futon together?" he asked stressing the word 'together' in a heavy tone.

"Hm" Naruto nodded, not quite noticing he was unintentionally causing Sasuke's big throbbing nerve in his forehead.

"well, what does he 'usually' do when you're both lying in the futon?" Sasuke asked while almost greeting his teeth.

"I usually tell stories," Naruto's lips curled up in a smile but it suddenly falls down in a frown, "and he usually falls asleep."

"Hm" Sasuke muttered while a smirk forms from the corner of his lips, feeling secured after the blonde's answer came.

"Sasuke," Naruto started, "why do you ask?"

"Nothing, go to sleep...dobe" Sasuke answered while mentioning to himself, 'you're as dense as usual.'

"Good night," Naruto replied, "and stop calling me dobe, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke just grumbled and tucked himself in the bed while they both doze off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was almost 11:00 in the night but Sasuke still couldn't sleep because Naruto moves too much when he sleeps. Finally, after some time Naruto finally stopped moving. Sasuke was already getting comfortable and was already trying to sleep when suddenly, Naruto turns around and wraps his arms around Sasuke nuzzling his nose unto his neck.

Naruto was moaning in his sleep and Sasuke could almost feel himself getting aroused.

'Naruto, stop turning me on in your sleep' Sasuke mumbled to himself cursing.

Naruto tightens his embrace and started moving one of his leg, he didn't even know he was rubbing it unto Sasuke's member.

"Are you really asleep?" Sasuke uttered trying to control himself but Naruto just kept on doing it.

Naruto just kept on nuzzling unto the Uchiha's neck and suddenly moaned, "pleeeease, let me eat it..."

Sasuke started thinking about other things when Naruto said those words, he knew it was always ramen but he couldn't stop himself from getting excited.

Naruto kept moaning and moaning, Sasuke started getting aroused hard on his member.

'Sure you can eat it, you could even go first on the head and suck it' Sasuke's dirty thoughts started entertaining him while the innocent Naruto doesn't even know what's happening.

"I've got to get this over with" Sasuke uttered out of his breath and slowly took Naruto's arms away. Naruto calmed down a bit, Sasuke slipped away from the bed and directed to the toilet, he knew just how to calm himself down.

Sasuke exited the room and headed towards another one, he opened the door of the bathroom and headed towards the toilet, locking the room. Sasuke slide his boxers down and started stroking his throbbing member, it was really excited and he couldn't help but to calm it down. When Sasuke left 3 years ago, whenever Naruto starts popping out from his mind and he started thinking about the both of them having intercourse or other dirty fantasies Sasuke would be dreaming of, he'd go to the toilet and started masturbating. It was only after when he left that he started doing it, afterall he can't just let it bulge on his pants.

After reaching his climax, Sasuke flushed the toilet leaving no traces of his temporary pleasure. When he came back inside Naruto's bedroom, he found Naruto sleeping figure. He slid back inside the sheets and cuddled Naruto and gave him a light kiss in the forehead and continuing in the lips, "That'll be your consequence for seducing me" Sasuke uttered and started to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's dream...

I drifted off to a place wherein I never recognize anything. the light is blinding my sight, everything is white...just plain old white. hey, wait a minute...I'm floating! why am I floating- no, I'm not floating! I'm actually flying! wow, I never knew I could actually fly!

Naruto started moving his hands and tried to imitiate a superhero's posture when they're flying but instead of flying, nothing happened. "Eh? how come I can't fly?why am I only floating?" Naruto asked himself. He thought of many ideas how to fly and imitate many postures even gestures of flying anime characters until nothing actually worked and decided to move his legs back and fort imitating to swim and it did! he successfuly swimmed across the white blank world he is currently in to.

Swimming and swimming until suddenly, ramen everywhere! every flavor and all sorts of yummy smell! Naruto could almost feel his mouth watering from all the ramen he is seeing and swim across one of the ramen. But when he's finally touching the very bowl of the ramen, it started flying away from him...far far away. Eventually, Naruto would try to catch them, suddenly a man wearing an apron with everything else white to him except for his black pants were standing in front of Naruto was smiling.

Naruto slowly recognize the man smiling at him, "ehhh, you're the vendor from the ramen stand! why are you here?"

"you'll have to pay me if you wanted to eat a ramen" the man simply answered.

Naruto reach unto his pockets and found nothing but an empty hand, "But, I don't have any money" he stated staring blankly at the man.

"Then you can't eat anything at all."

"Pleeeease! let me eat it..." Naruto pleaded starting to fill his eyes watery.

"No can't do" the man replied shaking his head.

"pleeease!"

Naruto kept pleading until the vendor finally found sympathy for him, "Okay, but just this once" the man gave up.

"Yay!" Naruto cheerfully raise his both hands somewhat like when winning. And started digging on the ramen the vendor gave him. After finishing off the food, he sipped the soup and suddenly felt odd after it. "I never thought ramen could heat your lips afterward" Naruto thought to himself, but quickly shrugged the thought off and pleaded for another ramen from the vendor. ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hehehehe, I love it when Naruto's so innocent about the things happening around him and sorry for that crappy dream Naruto had. and hey, Gaara wasn't on this chappie very much! why? (because he tried to kill me last time!) actually, I was working on this chapter when suddenly...I saw the sliding bar was becoming thin- meaning, my chappie would've been too long (it's becoming 2 chappies in 1) and readers might not want that (which I don't know if readers don't really like that, coz as a reader myself...I'm cool with short or long chappie's). and I can't risk giving away 2 chappies at a time too...atashi wa honto ni baka, baka, baka...I can't believe I disabled the anonymous reviews! well, that's life...anyways, R&R and keep on reviewing! comments/suggestions...feel free to drop me one too.

----------------------solstice/chara session-------------------------

Naruto: I wasn't seducing anyone, damn it!

solstice & Sasuke: yes you were..

Naruto: Not true! Is it my fault if somebody gets arouse easily -eyeing on Sasuke-

Sasuke: Urusai, at least you don't get to embarrass yourself from going in to the toilet and...-blushes-

solstice: ma, ma...Sasuke, it's part of being who you are here in 'Inside Out'...at least 'aggresive seme' gets to steal a kiss from the 'seducing sleeping uke'...-smirks-

Naruto: -hands forming to a fist- kuso! you're really bullying me everytime!...Gaara, where are you!

-Gaara come out from no where and threw dagger glares at author-

-author, goosebumps all over-

Gaara: You didn't wrote anything much about me...-glares-

solstice: Ah-ano...ahehehe, sicerest apology Gaara-san. I promise to write more of you next chappie! -sweat dropping-

Naruto: She's so fuck up, Gaara! why can't you just beat her up!

Gaara: -sharp looks- kiss me first here -points to lips-

Naruto: -sweat dropping- o-okay!

-kisses Gaara but Sasuke pushed Gaara away and he gets to steal another kiss in the lips by Naruto!-

Sasuke: -chibi Sasuke smiles floating- sugoi...!

Naruto: Kuso! that wasn't for you!

-Gaara and Naruto tries to reach chibi Sasuke floating above-

solstice: ma, ma...my character does have some attitude! -wry smiles all over-


	4. Chapter 4: Behind a scarlet piece

"Inside out"  
by: solstice rhapsody 09

Warning: I guess chara's OOC-ness, language, yaoi/shounen-ai, cursing, some Naruto and Sasuke pov's, blah blah blah.

Disclaimer: This fic is MINE, the plot is also MINE, the characters are also MINE, bwahahahahahaha- ok, reality check, the original ain't mine. BUT, this Naruto here belongs to- Sasuke?

READ:

1) Sasuke is not really as horny as he seems to be...he's just a bit aggressive and maybe misunderstood, the upcoming chapters will soon explain this statement. XD

2) Gaara will have a little behavior transformation and I'm still thinking if I should turn his childhood a bit 'sad'

3) I guess readers will soon spot a pink cockroach roaming around my fic (If you know what I mean)...that pink cockroach will add up the spice to the story AND don't worry, 'it' will only give a slight damage to our beloved characters...-smirks-

A.N.: Well, this might be a longer chapter...consider it an apology for not updating earlier or a bonus or something else, hehehe...I was having a 'writers block' and as I was constantly editing this chapter over and over again, I thought that I have the mighty keyboard and my mighty fingers and my talented(?) imagination...bwahahahaha! and I have full control on my story so it doesn't matter how long it would turn out!

bwahahaha! -gets wacked in the head by Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara-

Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto: "Get on with the story!"

author: "Hai..." -cries and gets on with the story-

Chapter 4: "Behind a scarlet piece"

I felt the lights rays piercing my eyes and I've felt warm, very warm. My eyes urged to open up and it just felt really heavy but I managed to, much to my surprise, Sasuke and I are...cuddling?

OhMyGod! OhMyFuckingGod!

I held back my hands from embracing him and at the same time pushing away his hands from my waist tightly clutched, I could almost feel my whole body pressed against him. I stumbled down the bed landing my back on a not so comfortable 'tud!'

"Ow, that hurt" Naruto said rubbing his butt and at the same time rubbed his eyes from the 'morning glories' he had.

Sasuke slightly awoken by the commotion, raised his weakened body and looked down on the cold floor where Naruto had fallen. "What are you doing there, dobe?" the raven haired boy asked not really having the enthusiasm in his voice while rubbing his still sleepy eyes. 'It's already eleven in the morning...' Sasuke thought glancing at the wall clock.

"Why were you cuddling me in my sleep?" Naruto accused.

"Me? You were the one who started it" Sasuke pointed out remembering last nights' incident.

"ME! How could it be me? I just woke up and then we were cuddling!"

"See? 'we' were cuddling...it's your fault" Sasuke stated stretching the word 'we' while looking away, "you started seducing me last night."

"How would I possibly seduce you! Hm?" Naruto asked putting his arms on his hips.

"..." Sasuke was speechless, he didn't really wanted to tell Naruto 'what' actually happened last night and 'what' did he do after it, Sasuke threw a pillow aiming Naruto's face, "Stop pretending."

He headed for the bathroom and accidentally glanced at the toilet, he quickly ignored the thought and took his toothbrush from the sink. On the other side, Naruto was confused of what Sasuke was actually saying, "Stop pretending?" he mused and thought about what the hell it really meant.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled outside the open door of the bathroom where he faces Sasuke's back, "what do you mean 'stop pretending'?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and continued brushing his teeth. "Oi! I said, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled once more, Sasuke just ignoring him.

He kept silent for the moment until Sasuke was finished, Naruto didn't say another word but just came inside the bathroom after Sasuke exited and do the same, he had his toothbrush and took a bath.

Inside the bathroom, Naruto was massaging the shampoo on his blonde hair, he was thinking about a while ago, when he was about to enter the bathroom, Sasuke came out first before he could enter and the Uchiha was drying his tamed hair with a towel while another towel covering his waist- which was actually low waist. Naruto never thought of Sasuke's body for a very long time, well except for 3 years ago when Sasuke took his shirt off and attempted on forcing Naruto on having sex- but luckily Sasuke didn't succeeded on raping the blonde, but the blonde sure did kept distant from Sasuke for weeks until one day he finally forgave Sasuke's dirty deed.

Sasuke's body matured a bit, he's become more fit and the slight forming abs on his tummy was slightly showing off too. 'Sasuke really looks hot back there' Naruto thought but quickly shrugged it off and continued on his bath, 'why am I thinking of those things!'

When Naruto came out of the door, Sasuke was leaning on the other side of the wall wherein he's facing the bathroom door where Naruto just came out. Naruto was startled seeing Sasuke intently looking, he took a hard grip on his orange towel and felt awkward, "Sasuke...what the hell are looking at?" Naruto asked weakly.

'If I haven't known you for years, I would've thought you as a girl right now' Sasuke thought not taking away his look on Naruto's slender form.

As if Naruto had read the Uchiha's thoughts, he blushed a bit and fumed, "Stop looking, pervert."

"Cheh..." Sasuke pretended not affected and turned a slight pink on his cheeks feeling awkward from what Naruto had said and decided to turn away. The blonde hurriedly headed towards his room hiding his embarrasment, and quickly changes clothes.

When Naruto came out of his room, he heard a kettles' sound brewing. He quickly glanced at the kitchen and saw Sasuke turning off the stove. "Don't you have anything else to eat here except for ramen?" Sasuke asked not looking back, Naruto was surprised, and he never thought that Sasuke felt his presence.

"Well, yeah" Naruto replied heading towards the Uchiha, "don't tell me you don't know how to eat those stuff?"

"I'm not like you" Sasuke mocked, "dobe."

"Oi, who you calling dobe?" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke just smirk at the expected reaction, he searched through the cupboards and found dozens of instant ramens and grab one, took the kettle from the stove and poured it unto his ramen, Naruto following the same.

The Uchiha sat beside the old furnished table and ate peacefully.

"You do know why I'm all dressed up today, don't you?" Naruto wondered while constantly asking himself a while ago.

"Another date with that red head" Sasuke replied intently staring at the surface of the table.

'Eh,' Naruto sweat dropped, 'so he really did heard the whole thing last night.'

"I'm coming along," Sasuke uttered finishing his ramen.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed jumping from his seat.

Sasuke just stared at him and Naruto with a blank face when suddenly, the sound of the doorbell rung the empty room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Expectantly, the first thing ever that'd encounter the blonde's eyes would be a certain red haired green-eyed guy.

"Ready?" Gaara greeted more like asking.

"Uhm, ano," Naruto scratched the back of his head trying to explain, "well, there's this slight problem we have."

An arm suddenly lay on the blonde's shoulder, "I'm coming along."

The red head and the raven-haired boy took where they left off- glaring. Sasuke met eye contact with Gaara and sparks do came animatedly on both eyes, glaring, mentally waging wars and killing each other.

'Here they go again,' Naruto thought puffing, not really wanting the current situation, "hey, are we going to the amusement park or are you going to mentally kill each other here?"

Finally, the both had stopped from their previous act, Naruto just sighing. The blonde came back to where he left his empty cup of ramen and threw it inside the trash can and coming out of his apartment to lock the doors, wherein Gaara and Sasuke ignored each other until the blonde came in sight.

"Come on, let's go!" Naruto excitedly uttered raising one of his arms and started to walk not waiting for the both to catch up. Gaara look past Naruto to Sasuke, he took a long look (more likely a glare) at Sasuke and followed the blonde while saying something to himself that it almost seemed like he was whispering.

The Uchiha followed glowering at Gaara while walking silently, hands on his pockets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It made Naruto excited from the thought of going to an amusement park, it was supposedly scheduled at night but Naruto tried changing plans because he thought it wouldn't be nice if he left Sasuke alone in his apartment...so he asked Gaara to pick him up around 1:00 p.m., but it seems Gaara came too early.

Naruto had fun but it doesn't seem like Sasuke and Gaara were too happy. The blonde hasn't got tired out of almost everything. It was quite fun though Gaara and Sasuke were always starting a fight or mock each other throughout it all but it was a good thing Naruto was there to stop the two from scaring people around. Sasuke had some troubles keeping a close eye on the blonde because of Gaara and some girls who had just seen him and kaboom! They somehow turned into instant stalkers- I mean, fans...just like the old days at school when some swarming girls (and even some boys) established the 'Sasuke fan club' which is still active up until now at Naruto's school. (Way you go 'Sasuke fan club'...you've got new members!)

Naruto turned around to check the both when they finally hop out of the roller coaster, "Isn't it fun?" he beamed a smile.

Sasuke and Gaara, interrupted while they were mentally murdering each other, turned their heads towards the blonde and just nod and then continued the disrupted fight.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, finally noticing what was constantly running the whole time. 'So, they haven't got tired of fighting' Naruto thought to himself, feeling a cold sweat run the back of his neck, "Why don't we go home now? It's starting to get dark"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three went to the blonde's home peacefully and not really bothering to say anything as they walk a few blocks to reach Naruto's apartment, when they finally did, it took quite a few minutes for Naruto to look for his keys and unlock the door. When the blonde finally did, he switched the lights on and turns around to see the two but before he could speak, Gaara disrupted it, "It's late...guess I'll be staying here then."

Sasuke could almost feel the biggest nerve fabricate on his fist, he didn't knew either the red head irritated him or he was angry about Naruto's reaction.

"Okay, fine" Naruto replied smiling.

Gaara didn't bother to look up at the pissed Uchiha and slowly walk his way down inside Naruto's apartment. Naruto turns his head temporarily to where Gaara's form is heading towards to and then turns his head again to where he left off. Sasuke was obviously pissed; his eyes were sternly fixed on Naruto, "What the hell was that about?"

"What?" the blonde asked confused.

"Why'd you let him sleep here?"

"Because he wants to?" Naruto replied doubting his answer.

"Ch," Sasuke grumbled, "you dobe."

Naruto decided to ignore the word 'dobe' for the mean time and let Sasuke brushed past his way while he closes the door after. "I'll just take a shower and then I'll get the futon ready" Naruto stated, presuming they were full from what they ate a while ago. The blonde headed towards his room to take some clothes and towel and entered the bathroom. -  
Sasuke preferred to sit at the near end of the couch wherein Gaara was making himself comfy on the other side of it. Everything was in silence, It must've been hours since the moment they sat there...Naruto must've taken quite a while back in the shower.

In the middle of the silence, Sasuke noticed that Gaara was actually staring beside the small TV set Naruto had and he suddenly turned to where Gaara's attention was focused on. The living room was actually a bit messy if you take a good look at it, magazines and books of all sorts were lying on the floor...but wait, Gaara wasn't looking at any of them- he was looking at a piece of an old scarlet book lying outcast from the rest of the piles lying around. It was neat but old and it doesn't actually seem like a book and.…Sasuke was sure he'd seen this book before.

Wait! It wasn't a book; it's a photo album! That's it, it was an old photo album and.… It looks very familiar to Sasuke. Think Sasuke, think! Try to remember what the hell does that scarlet photo album has had to do anything with you.

'That's it!' Sasuke thought to himself, 'it was that photo album Naruto and I had back then and he kept it...'

Sasuke smiled a bit at the thought, 'he kept it...'

But it quickly turned into a dark frown, '...kept it lying around like the other piles of trashes he had here.'

'Back then, he even said he'd take good care of it and treasure it,' Sasuke's face was turning murderous, 'and this is how he treasures it?'

Light footsteps were heard and it was heading towards them. "Hey, could somebody help me out here?" Naruto was using both of his arms holding a rolled futon, "ano, Gaara, could you and Sasuke move away from the couch? I'm going to put the futon now." Gaara quietly moved away from sitting and leaned back from the wall facing the back of the couch while his eyes glued on the blonde. "Ano, Sasuke...you too." Naruto turned his attention to the Uchiha. Sasuke just uttered a 'Hn' to him and moved away from the couch. While Naruto was pushing the coffee table aside, he could almost feel the hairs from his nape stand, 'Why do I feel like four eyes are watching me?' Naruto sweat dropped as he unfolds the futon and places four pillows and two blankets down. "It's a good thing Iruka-sensei keeps two pillows for himself" Naruto uttered.

Sasuke and Gaara probably knew who's Iruka-sensei to me. Actually, when I was a little kid, Iruka-sensei was the one who adopted me. He was actually my teacher back then, and I should probably call him dad or father right now, but I kinda got used to calling him Iruka-sensei, and yeah, he's not always around because he's too busy with his work and he seldom comes home. But he probably wouldn't be surprised anymore if he comes home seeing Gaara around because we've been having sleep over to either my apartment or Gaara's house, but I know Iruka-sensei would really be surprised if he ever saw Sasuke inside our apartment…after all it's been years when they both last saw each other...well, except when Iruka-sensei comes home and covers up for me when Sasuke's calling abroad. Hehe, guess he doesn't have a problem lying for me...but I get a dose of lecturing after that and tells me to face 'my great Uchiha friend' and not run away from him. Well I wasn't running away! I was just giving time for myself...in three whole years. Ahehehehe, that was reasonable back those three long years!

Naruto turned around to see two pairs of sharp eyes looking or somewhat glaring at him, he sweat dropped and manage to ignore the intent eyes. "I'll turn the electric fan now," the blonde uttered turning the electric fan on. Sasuke didn't wait for another second to waste and lied in the futon taking a pillow in his head.

"Eh, Sasuke..."

Naruto didn't notice Gaara had already sat in the futon next to him.

"What?" the Uchiha uttered while his eyes was close.

"Don't you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"No, I'll be sleeping here" Sasuke replied hiding the insecurity he was having if he left the Naruto to sleep with Gaara.

"Ah..." Naruto mused while he takes his pillow and laid in the futon in between, Gaara lay right next to Naruto's side.

"Ano," Naruto pleaded, "Sasuke, can I share with your blanket?"

"No"

"Nani!" Naruto exasperated, "you're so mean!"

Naruto then turns to Gaara and pleads with his puppy eyes, "Gaara..." Naruto clutches on the red heads shirt, "onegai."

"Whatever..." Gaara turns his eyes away from the blonde to the ceiling.

Naruto was surely glad but Sasuke surely isn't, 'Naruto and Gaara sharing a blanket together?' Sasuke thought while a pulsing nerve comes out from his forehead, 'kuso...'

The lights were still on...

Sasuke was infuriating from his thoughts when suddenly Naruto spoke.

"Neh, Sasuke...I've been wanting to introduce the both of you formally."

"Gaara," Naruto started looking into Gaara's way, "this is Sasuke here...my childhood friend and also my best friend."

Gaara doesn't seem to blink and Sasuke just kept his back from Naruto while his eyes suddenly lit open.

"And Sasuke," Naruto placed a hand to Sasuke's shoulder, "this is Gaara, he's my best friend too."

Nobody dared to speak after Naruto, the silence seem to satisfy the blonde from hearing any disagreements or glaring from the both. "Hey, I know" Naruto lift his body from the lying down and searched through the scattered stuffs beside the TV set while Sasuke and Gaara lift their body from lying too and watched the blonde searched for something. "Found it!" the blonde cheered as he lifts up a scarlet photo album- the same old album Gaara was staring at and Sasuke noticed earlier...

"This will be a good illustration for me," Naruto smiled dusting the album, "this way, we'll all know each other better."

Gaara stared at it like the same stare earlier while his face was undecipherable. On the other hand, Sasuke was trying to remember some of the photos inside of the scarlet album Naruto was holding. The blonde crawled back to the futon and asked Sasuke and Gaara to come closer so they could take a good look at it. Naruto turned the first page wherein there were three pictures neatly attached on the first page, the first one was a young Naruto around eight or nine years old holding an older man's hand, "That's Iruka-sensei and me outside this apartment when I was just little," Naruto introduced.

"And this one is my classroom in grade school," Naruto points his finger on the second picture where Naruto was smiling in his seat and points unto the other students shown in the photo, "and this is Shikamaru and Chouji and Kiba and Shino and that shy one is Hinata."

Naruto shares some more pictures with Gaara and Sasuke and finally, while turning some more pages... a certain picture where a little Naruto seats in a couch with a younger Sasuke who kisses him in the cheeks, "That's Sasuke's place and the one who took it is Itachi-kun, his older brother, " Naruto uttered while Sasuke turns a slight pink and Gaara's face passive as ever, "we had a little truth or dare back then and Sasuke lost so Itachi-kun asked us to do an little embarrassing thing like that while he takes picture of it."

Sasuke and Naruto along side the stream. Sasuke holding hands with Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto sleeping. Sasuke's arms around the blonde's shoulder. Sasuke and Naruto embracing...they were young, that's why Naruto never thought about any malice in those pictures and is very open talking about it in front of Gaara and Sasuke. But of course, he never knew that it meant a lot to Sasuke.

Sasuke was internally dying as Naruto tells the story behind 'young Sasuke kissing Naruto in the cheek' photo, his big brother told him that he was only helping him spill the beans because Sasuke never had the courage to reveal his feelings for the blonde...but it didn't quite help a lot either.

Naruto showed Gaara more of his childhood pictures that mostly included Sasuke in it, when his childhood pictures were almost done, he turns another page and there it is...Naruto and Gaara in the school rooftop together, and there it is again...another photo of them, it was a close up picture where Gaara meets Naruto's cheeks, you can tell that one of Naruto or Gaara took the picture. "That's when I started to hang around with Gaara," Naruto looked at Sasuke, "and later on we became best friends."

Sasuke sure did feel a pang of jealousy surround him. The later part of the pictures were mostly Gaara and Naruto together and the rest were some other classmates and friends...Sasuke couldn't help the anger rose up to his head, the photo's just showed a lot of Gaara's affection for the blonde.

Gaara hugging Naruto in the back. Gaara's cheeks glued on the blonde's cheeks. Gaara's hands on the blonde's waist. Gaara in Naruto's apartment. Gaara's eyes always on Naruto. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara...it was all about Gaara! Why the hell are they inseparable in those photos? Even though they're older now, Naruto can really be dense about the people around him and he doesn't really mind Gaara hugging him or getting close...he just treats him the equal treatment Sasuke had so it doesn't had any malice too. But for Gaara? It seems different...

"Sasuke's really protective and nice but a bit grumpy," Naruto uttered closing the album, "Gaara's a quiet person so he's more of the person who acts and he's nice too, he's always there for me and.…he never did leave me alone. Ever."

Naruto's voice dropped in his second statement, he didn't mean to say that Sasuke left him...but it was true though. Sasuke did leave him and it sure did hurt. Naruto shrugged the feelings off and placed the album in the couch, "So," Naruto faked a smile, "maybe that'd help you two to know each other better."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, turning back to his old calm self.

"Nani?" Naruto turns around to see Sasuke.

"Why do you want us to know each other?"

"...Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "you two are my best friend and I want you to get along."

"Shut up," Gaara finally spoke lying back in the futon, "you just want to boast about that scarlet book you've had and you're using me as your excuse too."

"Nani?" Naruto pouted forming a ball of fist, "you're so mean!"

"But it's true, am I right?" Gaara turns his back to Naruto.

"Well, ano..." Naruto sweat dropped, Gaara does have a point, "ahehehehe."

"Keep it down, dobe" Sasuke sound uninterested as he lies down, "you woke me up for some cheap storytelling, you know?"

"Kuso," Naruto fumed, "you're mean too, Sasuke-teme!"

The night was silent and so was the three. Naruto haven't heard any word anymore from the both so he lie down and fell asleep, Sasuke was still awake and he was thinking about the photo album. Naruto sounded really happy back when he was storytelling and it did seem clear to Sasuke that Gaara does matter greatly to Naruto...but he can't let Gaara took his precious blonde away from him, there is a brewing competition between them but he still wasn't sure how that red head feel for Naruto. And how does he feel for the both of them?

Gaara was thinking too, he may really be silent but he's awake...he never really fells asleep easily, he would always pretend that he was sleeping so that the blonde would finally sleep and then he watches over the blonde until it lulls him to sleep too. Gaara knew Sasuke was that important to Naruto, but it doesn't matter...the problem is, Naruto is really dense and as he had said before, Gaara wasn't the type of person who talks, he was the type of person who acts. But Naruto was too dense and he couldn't read the signs either...so then Gaara, how do you feel?

-To be continued-

A.N.: Bwahahahaha! I'm so evil, is that a cliff hanger? nope, not really...unless you want me to say it's a cliffie. -evil laughs- I really love Gaara above the rest, he's so sadistic and morbid...But anyway, I have plans for this Uchiha too. well, I need opinions or comments...My title sucks, and I made the photo album scarlet 'cause that's my fave color- color of blood. I'm planning on introducing more characters and some surprises and drama too...

P.S.: I know this is off subject, but does anybody know the song 'ai chai si yen chien' a.k.a 'love from millennium ago' by Jay Chou? the rythm of this song gives me the ideas for this fanfic, it's a chinese song...though I'm half chinese I need translations for this song 'cause I don't have the lyrics and the song is a bit fast that I don't get to understand it. for everybody's information, I will be basing the pieces of story of 'Inside Out' from that song...it's so lovely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Do y'all want me to post Naruto and Sasuke's childhood story? coz y'all be missing something. And also how Gaara and Naruto met and turned out to be best friends) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

solstice: Did I ever make sense in this chapter?

Naruto: Nope. Your title even sucks!

solstice: -cries- waii! You're so negative!

Gaara: So you really do love me that much, huh? And you also said I'm morbid and sadistic.

solstice: -nod, nod-

Gaara: then why does that bastard get all the kisses! -points to Sasuke-

solstice: ahehehehe, gomen, gomen. Someday, you'll understand but not for now. Ok?

Naruto: Hey you! -points mighty finger to author- how do I really feel for Sasuke and Gaara!

Gaara & Sasuke: right, right. How does he really feel for us?

solstice: secret!

-Gaara chokes author to death-

Gaara: And how do I really feel for Naruto?

Sasuke: Why am I the only one whose feelings are obvious and certain! Tell me solstice!

solstice: -big sign on shirt saying: "Gaara choked me to death"- X.X


	5. Chapter 5: Inner Sasuke

Sorry for the delay. get on with the story...

**"Inside out"**

by: solstice rhapsody 09

Warning: the usual...

Disclaimer: This fic is MINE, the plot is also MINE, the characters are also MINE, bwahahahahahaha- ok, reality check, the original ain't mine. BUT, this Naruto here belongs to- Sasuke?

**Chapter 5: "Inner Sasuke"**

It was odd for me to wake up early in the morning and for Sasuke to be still sleeping. It seems that Gaara woke me up at eight saying he had to go home now. He's always like that, waking me up early in the morning and telling me that he has to go home...and well, today was earlier than the usual morning he goes home. wonder why? Gaara's acting strange this morning, he woke me up earlier than the usual and he didn't bother to eat either...looks like he was in a hurry, I really wonder what's up this morning with my friend.

Sasuke later on wakes up too, it seems like he was wondering why Gaara wasn't around anymore but he didn't bother asked me. "You knew how to cook?" Sasuke asked in mock amazement.

"Of course I do," Naruto was insulted.

"I hope it's not ramen," Sasuke uttered looking closer to what was the blonde really cooking.

"It's pancakes," the blonde replied.

Sasuke snaked his arms around the blonde's waist and bent his head to meet Naruto's cheeks. Naruto avoided Sasuke's cheeks and slightly move away when suddenly, the Uchiha peck Naruto's neck.

Naruto yelped and pushed the smirking Uchiha off, "what the hell were you thinking!"

Sasuke just laughed from the tease while Naruto was fuming words like 'Sasuke bastard' or 'what the hell's with him?' while he was cooking.

"Oi dobe, how long would you still want me to nip on your neck before that pancake is over?" Sasuke taunted while he tried to snake around the blonde's waist again.

"Why don't you stop being such a pervert?" Naruto yell out loudly and slap Sasuke's hands away from getting any near to his waist.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke finally embraces the blonde with much force and lean his lips near Naruto's ear, "it's not like you still aren't used to it, right?"

"Shut up before I slap the spatula in your face," Naruto could feel himself blush and shudder from Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke just laughed again and then stopped while his voice changed to a serious tone, "What's with you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked forgetting his 'spatula' threat to Sasuke.

Naruto broke the embrace and served their breakfast on the dining table, taking some plates on the sideboard and placing some eating utensils in the table while Sasuke sat on one of the counters.

"You know what I mean," Sasuke replied, "making Gaara and I look at our photo album."

"There's nothing wrong about it, right?"

"Still not answering my question."

"Do I have to repeat my answer again? I've already told you that I want you both to know each other 'cause you two are my best friends."

"You wanted us to get along, right? why is that?"

"Stop asking and let's eat first, okay?"

Sasuke did as what Naruto said, they ate peacefully and without much talking. After finishing, Sasuke had already told Naruto that he will be going back to their huge house and asked the blonde if we wants to come along...and the blonde did. When they had already reach the Uchiha mansion, the two came inside and saw nothing but a dusty place and furnitures covered with white cloths.

Sasuke walked across the stairs and carried his stuffs to his old room while Naruto walked behind Sasuke whispering things like 'spooky' and 'scary'. When Sasuke finally reached his room, he unlocked it and placed his luggage beside the bed.

"Mind helping me clean this place?" Sasuke asked behind him, Naruto just uttered an 'ok'.

"Why the hell are you clutching on my shirt?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm, don't you think it's a bit scary here? I mean, it's not in used for three years and..." Naruto trailed off.

"Don't worry, it's not like there's ghost living here or anything like that," Sasuke reassured the creeped out blonde.

"Okay," Naruto uttered still clutching unto Sasuke's shirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can dust those stuffs too," Sasuke pointed to the kitchen while he and Naruto were cleaning the windows.

Naruto nodded and turns to the kitchen counters, Sasuke continued on wiping the windows while his eyes follows on the blonde's direction.

"Yosh!" Naruto lift his sleeves up until his elbows reached them, "I can do this!"

Naruto dusted the counters and wiped them clean, when he was almost finished, he tried to climb the counters and open the cupboards that caught his attention. "I wonder if these cupboards are also empty," Naruto thought and tried to reach his hands up to the handle.

"Damn, I'm sixteen now and I still could'nt reach the same old stupid cupboard" Naruto cursed and tried to reach them, "why do Uchiha's have to be so darn tall?"

Sasuke was trying to see what was going on with the blonde cursing and yapping, he walked across the kitchen and was just in time to catch Naruto from falling. There came a loud thud in the kitchen, Naruto was too heavy for the Uchiha to catch and so Sasuke fell atop of the blonde wherein the blonde's whole body touched the cold floor.

They both seem to freeze, it was quite embarrassing that they were such in a position...

'Damn, it's so hard to kiss dobe when he's awake,' Sasuke finds himself staring at Naruto's pinkish lips.

"This is so classic," Naruto groaned, "oi Sasuke."

Sasuke dare tried to feel the touch of Naruto's warm lips once again, he was getting closer and closer to his goal when-

"Sasuke, are you trying to get us an asthma here!" Naruto yelled and knock reality on the Uchiha when the dust settled on them, coming from the disturbed floor.

'Just a bit closer..clooo-serrr,' Sasuke was telling his body to continue but his mind screamed.

Naruto was screaming too, pushing Sasuke's chest off him and yelling some loud colorful words to the Uchiha.

"I said stop it, you perv!" Naruto weakly pushed Sasuke off making Sasuke realize their situation.

The Uchiha quickly pulled away and hide his burning cheeks from the blonde, Naruto stood and dust himself from the dirt.

"I'm going to clean the living room," Sasuke cough out and hurriedly walk across the living room.

"Heh," Naruto pouted, "that bastard...getting away just like that. why are 'they' all acting weird and perv today?"

Sasuke and Naruto spent the whole afternoon cleaning the big Uchiha mansion and buying some groceries. When the work was all done, Naruto felt so tired and worned out.

"I'm so tired," the blonde sigh and fell on the couch.

Sasuke set the groceries in the counters and came back on the couch were Naruto was, he passed the blonde a soda and sat back.

"Do you clean the whole house too when Itachi-kun's away?" Naruto asked his best friend drinking the can of soda.

"I guess," Sasuke answered, "I don't remember cleaning much of the house 'cause you're always around and I don't think you ever saw me cleaning too."

"Yeah," Naruto recalled, "I never saw you clean the whole of your house when I'm around."

"Hey, you still remember what I'm doing when you're around?" Sasuke smirked, he was starting to tease again.

"Shut up!" Naruto fumed turning a slight pink on his cheeks, "we- you're always trying to pull some strings with me."

"Yeah?" Sasuke's smirk grew wider and he was starting to laugh too, "like what?"

"Stop kidding around," Naruto beat around the bush, "you really do want me to say that we we're doing some adult stuffs in your house when nobody's around, am I right?"

"You're the one who said that," Sasuke laughed a bit, "you still remember when we make out in this couch?"

"I said shut your crappy mouth," Naruto shouted and punched Sasuke's shoulder lightly, "you're really pissing me off, you know."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from smiling to laughing, Naruto was really pissed.

"You know, I'd always remember every bit of our old days when I was away. I would often miss you that I started to soak myself every raining night even though there wouldn't be any blonde dobe to hand me an umbrella and rescue me from catching a cold, stupid huh? and then I would start to remember everything and instead of making myself feel better, it makes me even miss you more," Sasuke stated with a bitter tone, "And then, I never heard anything from you anymore...not a single news about you, it was like you died the day I left and the more I think of it, the more I feel the pain...the more I wanted to see you again."

Naruto didn't say a word, he just drink his soda and went on silent. Sasuke noticed how Naruto ignored looking at him and how he keeps himself from explaining the real reasons why he didn't wanted to communicate to Sasuke in those three long years. It does hurt Sasuke everytime the ones he longed and loved was ignoring him...everytime Naruto ignores him in the most painful way- rejecting his words and his love.

"Don't talk like I don't remember those days too," Naruto finally spoke, "I still remember everything."

"I didn't say anything like you forgot them," Sasuke drinks his soda.

"They're very precious to me," Naruto reminisces, "but every little bit hurts right now, though."

-To be continued-

A.N.: Was it too short? sorry, I'm in a stupid slump. I think this is my shortest chapter of them all.

--------------------------------------------------------

author: gambai!(cheers) -drinks with Gaara-

Naruto: what the hell is wrong with you two? you're saying 'cheers' but you're both drinking coffee?

Sasuke: shouldn't it be beer?

author: but the original Gaara is insomniac and that's why we're drinking our beloved coffee, besides we're both underage.

Naruto: -sweat drops- really stupid...

Sasuke: -nod- -nod-

author: what? I'm just happy today... -starts singing-

_"Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."_

Naruto: now she's singing...

Sasuke: what's with this authoress? -.-

Gaara: I was acting weird in this chappie...so is she.

-Naruto and Sasuke nods, nods-

author: come on guys! sing with me! -places arms around the trio and sways and sings along-

_You say, "Dreams are dreams._

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

Gaara: she's sick. Normally, she talks about the chapter being crappy and stuffs while I kill her but now, she's singing 'wind' by Akeboshi...

Gaara: -glances at author who was busy swaying and singing- but that's okay...she's not normal, and normally, she's always abnormal...so it's normally normal.

Sasuke and Naruto: -stares blankly, not knowing what Gaara was talking about- wakaranai...

solstice: aw, come on! don't you know this song kinda makes me remember Haku's character! I heart Haku! -hums the tune of 'wind'-

solstice: don't you see, Naruto was catching for the colorful butterfly in the video! it's kawaii! gloomy chibi Naruto in the video!

solstice: -grabs a character out of nowhere- right Itachi? right!

Itachi: Why am I here?


	6. Chapter 6: My Butterfly

Sorry for the long wait! I'm really deepy very sorry! but do please review!

**"Inside out"**

by: solstice rhapsody 09

Warning: chara's OOC-ness, language, yaoi/shounen-ai, non-beta, blah blah blah.

Disclaimer: This fic is MINE, the plot is also MINE, the characters are also MINE, bwahahahahahaha- ok, reality check, the original ain't mine. BUT, this Naruto here belongs to- Sasuke?

**Chapter Six: "My butterfly"**

I was eight when I first set my eyes upon a pair of cerulean eyes; I was mesmerized. It all started when one afternoon after class, Aniki was supposed to fetch me and I waited that whole afternoon but he didn't came early. It looks like I'm wasting time waiting because he's going to be late.

My hands hardened its grip on my backpack.

And so I decided to wait inside the school...it's too dangerous outside school waiting and I'm sure Aniki knows where to look for me.

I was on my way contemplating as I walk in the lobby when I bumped into someone. I was easily angered, maybe it's because I hadn't have time for something like that to happen.

"I'm sorry," he said, offering his hands and pulled me up.

I grabbed his offered hand and stood from where I was knocked down and dusted off my backpack for any dirt that threatened to grasp my belonging. I scowled...

He scratched his head and apologized a dozen times, "Are you okay?"

I looked up from my backpack to him and met his eyes- there were tears threatening to fall from those deep blue embedded marbles. They were so beautiful I find myself spacing out, but I quickly shrugged it off and started to wonder why he seems to be crying.

"Are you okay?" I returned the question to him; he was rubbing the tears away.

"Mm," he nodded and shone a bright smile at me, "I'm okay."

I was struck, he smiled so honest and innocent...it was nice to see someone who doesn't seem to know me as an Uchiha or Sasuke or even Itachi's little brother but as a kid who he bumped unto- a complete stranger.

"You should look to where you're heading towards unless you want to bump unto everybody," I seem to be scolding him and scowling, well it wasn't my fault his eyes and smile were cute...it's his fault.

There came a normal silence, he just stood there smiling and scratching his head.

More silence came when somebody broke it. A hand patted my left shoulder, I turned around to see Aniki and he smiled at me. He apologized and asked me to go home, I nodded in silence, I seem to forget that I was supposed to run back in the classroom and wait for Aniki to fetch me. He directed his look to the blue marble ones, Aniki smiled at him.

"So you're my little brother's friend," Aniki smiled at him, "well, we have to go home now, you'll just have to play with him some other time, okay?"

He seems to be confused but nodded instead. Aniki took my hand and as if on cue, we started to walk home...I turned around to have a last look at him...I smiled and he returned one too.

The next day, I find myself longing to see him once again but I never did. I wished I knew his name or classroom back then, if only I asked him...but it's too late now. Yet still, after two years I still find myself remembering our meeting and hoping that someday we'll meet again...

>>2 years later...

It's past two years now and I'm already ten. I set my hopes aside to meet 'him' again and focused on studying hard, becoming better and surpassing my big brother. It was a fair day and the morning breeze gives me the good vibes...well except for the annoying hordes of fan girls, which is.

It was the first day of school and everybody seems to be very busy talking and greeting each other. Some of them seem to recognize me and started mumbling something to the person next to them and glimpse at me once in a while, I recognize a certain pink haired girl...she seems to be my classmate before too. As far as I remember, her name was Sakura and she keeps on bugging me every time...it's pretty annoying really. I have a very high tolerance to fan girls like her but my patience is very thin when it comes to stupidity and there is one particular person that really gets into my nerves; namely Naruto.

He's annoying, stupid, thick headed and loud mouthed...and he's my best friend. It looks like two people such as us looks completely impossible to get along, but we eventually did.

I didn't really noticed him at first though, even though he's always attracting some attentions from everybody inside the class, he'd often gets scolded by teachers coz of sleeping while class is on going, sometimes he's just too loud and sometimes he's just the laughing stock of the class. I happened to meet him one afternoon, everybody has gone home and I happen to pass by our classroom, the door was half opened and I know somebody was there. It was my curiosity, what would somebody be doing in such an hour? I stepped inside the dead room, I peered inside and there he is, erasing the blackboard all by himself. I know he's doing some cleaning duties but it's not his turn yet- it's somebody else'.

"What are you still doing here?" he was surprised and quickly turned around, the blonde smiled at me.

"I'm cleaning you see," I frowned, of course I knew he's cleaning.

"But your cleaning duties is not today,"

He just smiled at me and scratched the back of his head, I frowned. It was a little bit annoying when he smiles, reminds me of someone. "And what are you still doing here?" it was his turn to ask me.

"None of your business," I quickly replied as I squinted at him, the rays of the dawn are killing my sight.

"Still the same old grumpy Sasuke, huh?" he came to me closer so I could take a better look at him.

"What do you mean?" I was confused from what he said; I headed for the window and closed them partly.

"Thought so you'd forget it someday," he looked at me straight to the eyes and mine widened in disbelief.

The deep blue marbles that I was searching for...had just been there all this time.

"It was you!" I grabbed his shoulders and took my time to further proved it, I had so many questions running through my mind that I didn't' know how to start it, "why didn't you told me that it was you? After all this time?"

I was a bit angry, he knew I was the kid that he met two years ago, he knew I was his classmate and he knew I was just inches away...why the hell would he keep his identity to himself and not tell me about it?

"I was scared, you were always surrounded by every girl in the class...how the hell am I going to be noticed by someone like you?" those blue marbles looks sad again like last time, "besides, there's not much meaning if you ever found out who I am."

"Dobe," I frowned, "that's a pretty lame excuse."

"Yeah, I guess."

He returned the long gone smile to me for the second time.

>>2 years later...

It was a fair night, nothing special in our house except that Naruto is here tonight for a sleepover and I think Aniki is trying to spill the beans to Naruto that I had a lecherous smile all day long because Naruto said yes when I asked him to sleep in our house these saturday. Aniki is having a little chat with 'my' Naruto...and now what? Naruto is blushing? I'm going to kill Aniki later--damn him for trying to be friendly...and cute.

Sasuke was pissed by the kind gestures that his older brother is showing towards his friend. He couldn't bear see Naruto smile or blush by his Aniki's remarks, his older brother asked him to fix Sasuke's room so his 'cute blonde friend' can get some rest later on and Sasuke was pissed when he got back to the living room where he left Naruto.

The younger Uchiha stormed through the living room and glared at his older brother sternly before dragging Naruto's hand and muttering that they have to sleep now and that it's late.

"See how aggresive my little brother has become?" Itachi teased, "Naru-chan?"

Sasuke stopped dead from his tracks and turned around to glare at his brother, "Don't call him Naru-chan ever again."

"But your little friend seems to be fine with it," Sasuke's eyebrow twitch from Itachi's response.

"Let's go." Sasuke uttered dropping the argument and dragged his blonde friend upstairs to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Naruto asked Sasuke under the covers.

Sasuke glared at his pillow that he was bear hugging, "What? I didn't do anything."

"You were mean with Itachi-kun back there," Naruto turned his head around to look Sasuke's way, "you were brothers, right?"

"Stop thinking too much about it, okay?" Sasuke reached over Naruto's blonde unruly locks and ruffle them softly, "it's just a healthy fight."

"A healthy fight?" Naruto asks, sitting up from the bed.

"Aniki always teases me and I end up getting pissed off, that's all. Nothing unusual," Sasuke explained laying down his head to the headboard, "it's nothing bad, like I said- a healthy fight."

"I still don't understand," Naruto mumbled and laid his head down beside Sasuke.

"Dobe," Naruto glared at the remark, "it's your entire fault why Aniki teases me."

"Nani?" the blonde directed his eyes at Sasuke, "what did I do?"

Sasuke glanced down to his friend and dyed his cheeks a tint of crimson when he noticed Naruto staring at him, he quickly averted his look and climb off the bed and headed towards the light switch turning them off.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke uttered in the darkness.

"Will you sleep with me?" Naruto sounded more pleading rather than asking, "I'm kind of uncomfortable...this room is huge compared to mine."

Naruto's words rang a bell to Sasuke, that's right! Sasuke's supposed to sleep with Naruto tonight (literaly speaking guys, not the perverted double meaning). The blonde could sense Sasuke smirking in the dark and from the utter silence he could feel the disturbance in his bed that only meant Sasuke making a suave motion climbing over the bed. The young Uchiha slip under the covers motioning Naruto to tag along, the blonde giggled meekly as he joined his friend.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asked smirking, looking at his friend within the darkness.

"Nothing," Naruto fondly answered and snuggled a pillow, burying half his face in, "hey, tell me a story again. Pleeease?"

Sasuke half smiled, his little friend really loves tell tale stories, "How about the story of the child and the caged butterfly?"

"What's the story all about?" Naruto asked enthusiastically like a child eager to listen to another fairytale story.

"Once, there was a child, he was alone when everybody else is playing together. He would cry when no one sees him because nobody would want to play with him...everybody else has their friends to play with but all he had was himself," Sasuke started, "then one day, he found a butterfly that resided in one of his fingertips. The butterfly lustered an extensive blue wings that captured the child's interest, 'I'll keep you all by myself, now that I have found a friend' he says as he held the butterfly's wings so it won't fly away, he then hurriedly took a very small birdcage that could just keep the butterfly inside."

"Then?" Naruto asks with cerulean eyes eager to listen more.

"Then he would bring his 'precious friend' with him everytime he goes out. He would be happy just by staring at his friend flapping its wings, but then one day the butterfly flap its wings warily like it was tired,"

"The child thought butterflies get sick so he came into a clinic and a nurse came to him and asked, 'why are you here? Are you hurt somewhere?' but the child shook his head saying, 'my friend is sick' and showed the nurse the birdcage where the butterfly was imprisoned,"

"The nurse looks at him sympathetically and whispered something to the child's ear, she said 'the only cure for your little friend is to set it free', the child flinched, and he didn't want to lose his friend. The nurse whispered something again, 'If you love your little friend you should set it free, unless you want it to die. you don't want that, don't you?' the boy was saddened but he does love his only friend and doesn't want it to die, so he set the butterfly free in the fields of flowers where it truly belongs, he was teary-eyed but realizes that he has to do it for the better."

Naruto frowned and squeezed the pillow tighter, "Why does it have to have a sad ending?"

"Outside the windowpane, the butterfly that lustered blue came back to visit, it was waiting for the child to reach out his fingertip." Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto's expression turned better.

"Did the butterfly really come back for his friend too?" Naruto frowned, "or did you made the last part up?"

"Don't ask me," Sasuke replied, "ask my Aniki, he's the one that told me that story, so ask him if he made it all up."

Naruto smiled at his friends gesture, out of the meek silence the blonde reached out its hands and pinched his friends' cheek, "If I'll be the butterfly and you'll be the lonely kid, I'll definetly come back!"

"No," Sasuke smiled, "you'll be 'my' butterfly and not 'the' butterfly, understand?"

Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out to Sasuke, the young Uchiha seem to know what the blonde was actually gesturing at him and pinched his cheek hardly, Naruto uttered an 'ouch' and Sasuke let go.

"Why do you have to be so possesive? Everything should have the word 'my' instead of 'the'...you're mean Sasuke."

"I'm not mean and you're just too kind."

Everything went into a long silent moment.

Sasuke stroke his thumb unto the blonde's right cheek fondly trailing down to his lips, he let out a genuine smile, Sasuke knows his lucid smile is unseen in the darkness but he also knew his 'precious butterfly' can feel it and see it...his precious Naruto can see him inside out...his inside out.

"Some day, this moment will become nostalgic," Sasuke beamed another smile.

"Sasuke, what's nostalg-" Naruto's words were abruptly paused; the young Uchiha sealed the gap between their lips.

Naruto could feel his cheeks burn in a weird feeling, he closed his eyes despite the darkness that the night had shone them. Sasuke took the advantage of the blondes' submissiveness and pushed his lips harder, Naruto grasp his pillow for dear life as he explored a new sensation rosing over him. It wasn't long before Sasuke's tongue pleaded for entrance in Naruto's mouth, the blonde obliged without much hesitation at all and let his aggressive friend take responsibility...it excited Sasuke in some way and got more aggressive exploiting the blonde's mouth, teasing Naruto's tongue and taking the kiss deeper.

And it was just in time that Naruto pushed Sasuke weakly, his friend parted their lips even if both seem like they didn't wanted to, but they had to because the blonde was already out of oxygen. Naruto died in embarrasment as he hide his burning face under the pillow, "what was that for?" he mumbled clearly, enough for Sasuke to understood what he was saying.

Sasuke smirked and forced the pillow down to expose his friends' flush face, "Ba-ka," he teased, "it was a goodnight kiss."

"Liar," Naruto meekly opposed his friend's answer.

It went on silent once again till a disturbance was heard at the door, it creaked open as a tall figure came suddenly switching on the lights that threatened to pierce their eyes, Sasuke shove the blanket away that was completely covering them awhile ago, he blinked as he sees his older brother looking at them leaning behind the door with a meaningful smirk.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked in annoyance as Naruto waved happily at Itachi not noticing Sasuke's fury.

"I was just checking on my little brother and our guest tonight," Itachi teases, "making sure they sleep tight, I didn't know you were now this aggressive Sasuke...hiding under the covers."

Sasuke almost died in embarrasment, luckily Naruto butted in, "Ne, ne, Tachi-kun, Sasuke told me the story of the butterfly and the child...he said you told him that story!"

Itachi smiled half heartedly at Naruto, "Yes, I did tell him that story way back."

"It was nice,"

The older Uchiha returned a smile to the blonde and uttered a goodnight and left the two in peace as he switches off the light and the small door made a sound of its closing.

Sasuke and Naruto went back to bed; the Uchiha couldn't sleep so he stared off at the ceiling to lull himself to sleep. It was silent once again, a rustling sound came and Sasuke found Naruto snuggling over him with eyes closed and a snoring sound coming out of the blondes' lips; Sasuke smiled and finally went to sleep as he held Naruto close to him.

"Then I guess..." Sasuke thought, "I'll just have to have you for myself instead of letting you fly away."

-To be continued-

Naruto: the authoress almost killed us off for almost one month!

solstice: Gomen! I didn't mean to! but at least this chappie is longer now?

Sasuke: Still, it doesn't make up for your slump and not updating for ONE month! -points mighty finger-

solstice: it doesn't? who the hell wrote your butterfly episode! it's me! ME! so you better thank me!

Sasuke: In your dreams...

Naruto: Yeah, in your dreams!

solstice: why do you guys hate me...-.-

Gaara: then again, you didn't wrote me down. -glares-

solstice: -whistles and runs away-


	7. Chapter 7: White Lies

"Inside out"

by: solstice rhapsody 09

Warning: chara's OOC-ness, language, yaoi/shounen-ai, non-beta, blah blah blah.

Disclaimer: This fic is MINE, the plot is also MINE, the characters are also MINE, bwahahahahahaha- ok, reality check, the original ain't mine. BUT, this Naruto here belongs to- Sasuke?

**Chapter Seven: "White Lies"**

Naruto and I are friends, well...actually best friends, but that's uncalled for 'cause it's already evident. I was quiet and he was loud, I'm quite anti-social and he's friendly, I was lonely and he was too, and most of all, I have to meet him twice before we became friends(isn't that what you call destiny? but I don't believe in such crap).

It was my parent's plans a long time ago, I was to be sent to America after I turned on my 13th birthday. I knew almost everything about Naruto but he doesn't know much about me, maybe it's because he never cared about the family background but the actual person he's dealing with and that's what I like about him, because to him, in his eyes, I'm just Sasuke. Anyways, back to what I was saying a while ago, I did made friends with Naruto and I never told him about anything about me going away after my 13th birthday. Well, I didn't intentionally hide that fact from him, it wasn't like I expected that we'd turned out to be so close together and it was even harder for me to tell him about it when I started to fall in lo-

"Sasuke," a cold voice had called for the Uchiha, "you're spacing out."

"Ah," Sasuke uttered, not wanting to be caught brooding, "I...I'll be finished."

Referring to the medium-sized luggage Sasuke was packing; he finished placing some neatly folded clothes inside and continued on the other stack of clothes piled beside his bed. His older brother, Itachi, leans on the door frame watching him fix his stuffs. The day was starting to darken and the pale moon was also starting to appear in the horizon of weary clouds, and the light that illuminates Sasuke's room is also starting to create a dramatic volume -making it seem like a moment of spotlight to Sasuke.

"Still thinking about that kid?" Itachi shifts to the left side of the door frame.

"No," Sasuke sternly answered, making him sound defensive.

"It would be better if you'd tell him the truth," Itachi continues, "Or I'll make you tell him the truth."

Sasuke paused from what he was doing and massaged his temples for a minute, "I **will** tell him, I just need a perfect timing."

"Suit yourself, but it would be a pity if you prolong this fact from telling him, brother...besides, those who will suffer in the end is the both of you." Itachi warned his little brother, or at least sounded like warning him after closing the door behind Sasuke.

Sasuke only muttered a 'Hn' to his older brother, it was annoying but it was the truth and besides, that's his brother's purpose -annoy him.

His brother has gone outside his room but his words still echoes in his ears.

Yeah that's right, both of Naruto and I will suffer the consequences my actions will make. It's hard for me to tell him, I don't know what will his reactions would even be and I don't know how much that fact would cost our friendship, and of course, there's no way I won't be hurting his feelings even if he's kind...but then again, there's nothing that could prevent me from telling something I am responsible of. I just hope this confession wouldn't make any change or come between us two.

---------------------------------------------

'Here it is, before my upcoming birthday next month I have to confess the truth to Naruto.' A Sasuke calmy facade as Naruto was coming his way.

"Ne ne Sasuke, let's go home together!" the blonde ball of energy happily stated.

Sasuke only nodded and started to walk beside Naruto, not getting too close so as not getting tempted to hold the blonde's hand because the eyes of some femme were still boring daggers on their object of obsession; namely Uchiha Sasuke.

It was up until Sasuke sensed that they were stalker-free when he grabbed one arm of the wheat and yellow haired boy, which shocked the other one because of Sasuke's 'grabbing-Naruto-out-of-the-blue thingie.'

Sasuke hurried his pace but not too fast so as not to raise any suspiscion, he pulled Naruto into a corner within a dead-end area, facing him eye to eye and inhaled a lungful of air and exhailed.

"Uhm," Naruto squeaked, "you're not going to rape me, right?"

Sasuke frowned and made a disbelieving sigh and whacked Naruto's head, recieving an 'ouch' from the blonde.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke scolded, "So you were thinking I was going to...well, I could- but that's not the point."

Naruto could feel himself die from shame, how could've he been thinking about those stuffs? Maybe it's the side effect of spending too much time with Sasuke...gah! No no no, it was Sasuke's fault he drag him into a corner and looked like he was going to eat Naruto. Right? Right? Yes, that's right!

"uhm," Naruto coughed, "so what were you actually planning to do?"

Sasuke came back to his point and suddenly felt a lump stuck into his throat, maybe it's not as easy as he thought doing this would be. He could just say everything to Naruto slowly and surely, so as not to shock him but he doesn't know what's up with his self that pulls him back from saying it.

Meanwhile, Naruto seemingly thinks that maybe he had done something wrong or it could be that Naruto forgot to do something Sasuke had asked him, or maybe Sasuke needs something out of Naruto...something like-

"Shit," Naruto suddenly exclaimed, making Sasuke snapped from his thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Wait," Naruto searches through his back pack but seemingly failed from finding what he was looking for, "I forgot it."

"Forgot what?" Sasuke asks obviously confused, not really knowing what his friend is talking about.

"Forgot your-" Naruto stopped midway, "uhm...close your eyes Sasuke."

'Shit, I forgot Sasuke's bithday present in my apartment! How could've I forgot about that? okaaay, so I'll just have to give him something for the meantime, after all it's still next month. uhm, uhm...what should it be? uhm, how 'bout this necklace Tsunade-baba gave me? Uh, yeah! This'll be my temporary gift.'

Sasuke frowned in suspiscion and Naruto looked at him convincingly to close his eyes, and so did the Uchiha later.

"Okay, don't peak," Naruto warned, "I'll tell you if it's okay to open your eyes- and be quiet."

Sasuke waited and waited...and waited, 'till his patience worn thin.

"If you're toying with me dobe, you should stop it coz I'll be-"

Sasuke stopped midway and slowly opened his eyes without any consent from the blonde. Naruto had kissed Sasuke's halfly-parted lips and slowly pulled back after feeling Sasuke press his lips back in response.

"I told you not to open your eyes without my permission," Naruto blamed the Uchiha timidly, 'heh, if I give you Aunt Tsunade's necklace she'll probably kill me.'

"That's an early gift...for your birthday next month," Naruto said before Sasuke could even ask.

Sasuke was still staring at him blankly.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto raised his hands in a form of surrendering, "I forgot my birthday gift for 'ya at home and I was planning on giving you my gift one month before your real birthday happens, coz all the girls would definitely give you tons of presents ...and I at least, want to give it to you before they do."

"Oh," Sasuke answered blankly.

"Ohh!" Sasuke's eyes shimmered from registering the bulk of words Naruto said in his confused state mind.

"So you mean, you want to come first?" Sasuke asked, more likely teased.

"Well, it's not like you care about their presents -and that's pretty mean of you, and it's not like you're going to open any of them either -which is very insensitive of you once again, and it's not like you're going to do that from any of my presents for you -which is very touching, but still mean for the others." Naruto finally stopped, catching his breath.

"But...?" Sasuke insisted as he waits for something from the blonde to say.

"But what?" Naruto's eyebrows met, not really getting what Sasuke wants him to say.

"But you gave me a kiss instead," Sasuke didn't bother to beat around the bush anymore, "and you said my present was at your apartment, so what was the kiss for?"

"Geh, I thought you were smart," Naruto raised an eyebrow, "it was a temporary gift for today, coz you look like you were mad a while ago coz I forgot about your present...afterall, I always give you my gifts one month before the actual occasion, remember?"

'You mean you just don't want to forget it next time like you did my last birthday,' Sasuke thought to himself and nodded but had actually made a realization that Naruto does did gives him his gifts one month earlier before his actual birthday...well, only the ones that Naruto remembers (which would likely be 2 out of 5).

There was a long silence that followed after but Naruto was the first to break it.

"Sooo," Naruto stared down to the ground, both watching his and Sasuke's shoes, "what do you wanted to talk about a while ago?"

"Uhm," Sasuke started to doubt his actions, "uh...let's go home together."

"Uhh," Naruto was confused but nodded, somehow feeling like Sasuke's weird today.

'Tch,' Sasuke remarked to himself, 'that was a stupid move'

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto leisurely stretched out his arms as they were nearing his apartment. The sun had already started to glow off a dusky yellow and some of the neighboring stalls were also starting to close now. The merry outlook of the youngsters was felt from every inch of the neoghborhood now, since classes had already been dismissed for the day.

Naruto steps from outside their door and turns around to Sasuke, while grinning big like he was still a little kid. Sasuke only looked away and glared at nothing but deep inside he was smiling too.

"Thanks for the walk Sasuke," Naruto said, "I'll see you tommorow."

Sasuke just looked at him as if waiting for the blonde to say something else and that didn't bypass the Uzumaki's eyes.

"What?" he asked blatantly to the ebony haired boy, "Do you wanna say something?"

"It's..." Sasuke started, "what if I started not walking you home anymore and not be able to see each other again, what would you do?"

"Nani?" Naruto frowned, feeling weirder and started scratching his head, "I think it would feel very sad and very lonely. And I think I'll never forgive Sasuke if he suddenly leaves me, but if Sasuke has a very good reason then I'll forgive him -after all we're friends, right?"

Sasuke fell silent and felt a pang of guilt ran through him, now it makes it even harder for him to confess about his transferring.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked, "is there something bothering you? you know you can tell me, I might be able to help you."

Sasuke shook his head, rejecting the offer, "You know, you should just give me my present on my real birthday; I promise yours would come first."

"Eh-" Naruto sweat dropped," I thought it was such a big problem, you teme."

The Uchiha only smirked and turned around to leave, waving his hand goodbye to Naruto.

---------------------------------

"You haven't told him yet, haven't you?" Itachi's cold voice greeted the brooding Sasuke in his room.

"I haven't -I couldn't," Sasuke corrected, he was still feeling the guilt, "he's not gonna forgive me if I tell him."

"He'll never forgive you if you'll never tell him," Itachi opposed.

Sasuke only laid down his face to his palm, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Oh, you don't wanna believe me, do you little brother?" Itachi continued, "Just wait 'till he finds out for himself and believe me, my words will do its magic."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Sasuke quickly contradicted, "I'll be the first to tell him before he finds out from somebody else."

"We'll see," Itachi's tone tells off a warning.

---------------------------------------------------

It had been weeks from now and Sasuke's birthday was coming near. It had seem like the avid fangirls were getting busy for the upcoming Uchiha's birthday like girls engaging on a hectic preparation for the right gown to wear on their upcoming junior/senior prom. They all seem very quiet and unaware of the event so as to let their so-called 'surprise' not to be ruined. But it was no surprise for Sasuke and the people around about the annual 'surprises' on the Uchiha's birthday anymore.

Naruto was happily walking down to his classroom stopping by to his locker, when he heard a couple of girls from inches away giggling and chatting about stuffs. It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop but he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Hey, you have anything yet for Sasuke-san's birthday?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

"Well, take your time and make it the most beautiful gift you should give him coz I heard he's transferring to another school next year!"

Naruto frozed from his spot. It might be rumors but it could still be true, he didn't want to believe it. Sure, Sasuke won't hide anything to him especially on matters like transferring schools...they were friends so Sasuke can't possibly not tell him. Or so, that's what he thinks...or was it?

"Nani!" the girl gasped, "that's not possible, that's a lie!"

"Well, start believing, I heard it from the teacher's faculty yesterday...Uchiha's really leaving you know."

"How'd that happen? He's a genius, so why would he transfer to another school?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything about why he was leaving."

"That can't be true! tsk, I wasn't even able to talk to Sasuke-san properly and now he's leaving."

"He still has some months left, so you still have a chance. Be aggresive, Misaki!"

Naruto didn't even want to hear another word, he was appalled. He walked away from the scene as fast as he could. That girl couldn't have told a lie since she heard it from the teacher's themselves, but should've that mean Sasuke was to tell him about it months ago? Then why didn't he?

His foots led him to the rooftop and it was perfect since the blonde doesn't know what to do; it was still early in the morning so it wasn't a problem -he wouldn't be late.

The breeze was fine; it blew some blonde locks away from Naruto's face as he sat down on the cold floor thinking. He held his arms around his legs and rested his head atop his knees, what the hell was happening? Why would Sasuke leave without telling him? He's confused, though he doesn't want to jump to conclusions yet -well not before Sasuke tells the truth about the matter at hand.

The sky was all out blue and the weather was all fine -that was until the two girls from before started their little conversation.

'He'd better start explaining later,' Naruto scoffed from his sitting position and made his way back to his classroom.

To be Continued...

**A.N.:** **Uhm, I know I haven't updated like ages! but...ahh, I don't know what excuse to say. Well, uhm you can kill me later after leaving off a review...please! don't hate me, neh? Recently, I've been one of the chosen peepz whose going for the 'English Speaking Impromptu' competition and if you win you'll definitely get P50,000! wish me luck guys, it's next week already! and uhm, I passed in my report card, yay! Annd, I got addicted watching Lee Jun Ki's movie 'the king and the clown' and reading Okane Na Gai manga and many many more manga and of course including Naruto. **

**Well, I miss writing Gaara but unfortunately he's not here...sigh. I heart Gaara but I couldn't put myself ruining the plot if he'll appear as much as I liked...so justice be prevailed! (eh? I'm getting weirder) but...! don't worry coz me and my best friend talked about Gaara's future and benefits in I.O. and he's got really sweeet moments with Naru-chan soon...!**

**---------------------------------------------**

Naruto: "Ack! you changed pen name! what's with solstice turning to taboo-chan?"

taboo: "Uhh...my last pen name's kinda weird so...hehehe"

Sasuke: "Why don't I have any sex scenes with Naruto yet?"

Naruto: -wacks Sasuke's head- "pervert!" -blush-

Itachi: "So I finally appeared, am I a special guest here? Seems like I don't appear much at all"

taboo: -sweats- "ahahahahahaha, you have a major role here...just not yet time to expose you too early, kay?"

Naruto: "Suddenly making excuses...cheh!"

taboo: -slaps Naruto's back harshly- "ahahahahaha, you didn't mean that right, Naruto-kun?"

-author turns murderous look, Characters sweat drops-

taboo: -mood swings- "Ah! I forgot!" -takes Gaara out of no where- "my icon!"

Gaara: "And you dare pull me out from no where, you didn't.WRITE. Anything. About. Me..."

taboo: "wahahahahaha, there's no need to be sulky!"

Gaara: "I am NOT sulky"

taboo: "ahehehe, don't worry...I'll treat you something special some chapters later!"

Sasuke: "What SPECIAL?"

taboo: "Anou, I think it's already time for a break! please read and review!"

-Camera man shuts the camera. Muffled commotions heard-

taboo: -suddenly popping out of the darkness- "Ah...before I forgot I-"

-gets dragged by Naruto inside the darkness-

taboo: "waaaaAAAAH! don't pull my shirt!"

Naruto: "Enough talking, you've got some explaining to do!"


End file.
